


Stupid Curious Bastards

by Calimariiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: Finger Fucking, I think?, M/M, Overstimulation, apparently slappy is a human too, human slappy, i fucking hate this, i hate it. so much, idk - Freeform, its literally just sex, non-human anatomy, ooc for sure, slappy is a consenting adult hes just very short, so he just wants to figure it out, stupid, the fact that i wrote it makes me suicidal, why are you here, yes its sex but stine doesnt know how slappys anatomy works, 🍆💦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimariiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/Calimariiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: slappy gets fucked idk kill me already
Relationships: Slappy the Dummy and R. L. Stine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stupid Curious Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> im so disappointed in myself. what was my 13 year old brain thinking. i hate this story

Dr. R.L. Stine sits in his bedroom, looking at his computer screen. It's getting close to 11 at night, and his bedroom door is locked. For what reason, Slappy doesn't know, but is hellbent on figuring it out.

The lights go out and Stine's computer shuts off. "Wh-" He begins, before the lights turn back on and Slappy is on his bed behind him.

"Good evening  _ Papa _ ," Slappy says. "Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to know what you're doing up at this time of night."

Stine flinches, but doesn't turn around. " _Slappy_ , go back to bed. I need to be alone."

Slappy tilts his head. "Why? Are you writing, Papa? Seems a little odd for you to be writing on a computer." He gets up from his seat on the bed, then walks up to stand almost behind Stine. "What kind of monsters would come to life on a computer?  _ Viruses _ ?" Slappy giggles at his own joke, and Stine quickly attempts to button up his pants. 

"Slappy I'm not writing anything. Nothing is going on here, now _go_." Stine stands up, finally comfortable to do so, and tries to usher Slappy out of the room. However the lights turn off and on again, and this time Slappy is back on the bed instead of near Stine. Stine gasps, then sighs, as Slappy giggles again. " _ God _ you need to stop doing that..."

Slappy looks at the computer, then back at Stine. "So if you weren't writing, then what were you doing? You only use technology when you see it necessary. And that's not often, Papa, you know that."

"Well you see Slappy I use the computer more often than you think."

"For what?" 

Stine shakes his head. "Not telling."

But Slappy is insistent. " _ For what _ ?" He practically yells.

" _ Not telling _ ! Slappy I really don't want to-"

"What harm could it do, Papa? I wouldn't tell," Slappy pleads. Okay now he's interested.

Stine walks over to his door and unlocks it. "Yeah, kinda hard to believe with that big mouth of yours," He opens the door, gesturing for Slappy to leave, but he doesn't budge. "Well? Go to bed already. _Leave_."

"I'm not leaving until I figure out what you do on that computer, Papa," Slappy states, his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Now either tell me or show me."

Sighing, Stine walks over to the computer to turn it on, ready for the worst. Instead, his ever-working brain comes up with an idea that only a stupid curious bastard would find rational.

And of course, At the moment, Stine's a stupid curious bastard.

Turning around, Stine makes eye contact with Slappy. "Would you rather be shown, or experience it yourself?"

Slappy turns his head at Stine's remark. "Shown, or... Experience?" He thinks out loud. "I choose the latter," Slappy pronounces, Standing up to walk up to Stine.

Before he can, though Stine approaches him. "There's something I need to ask you before we continue." Stine looks around the room, then walks up to his door, closes and locks it again, then goes back to Slappy. "I need to ask you this before we can proceed, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, anything," Slappy calmly states, sitting down and looking at Stine. If he could move his face he'd have the biggest grin on his face. "What is it Papa?"

Stine sighs, then looks at Slappy. "I need you to give me permission to touch you."

Slappy freezes. "Touch me?"

" _ Anywhere _ ," Stine continues. "Unless you tell me to stop."

Confused, Slappy nods his head. "Uh, sure."

"I need a  _ yes _ , Slappy," Stine says. "I need a solid _yes_. You're okay with it." 

Slappy thinks for a moment, then nods his head again. "Yes," He states. "I give you full permission to touch me anywhere."

Stine nods back at him. "Yes. Good. Okay," He says, preparing for what may come. "Uh, I also need your permission to take your clothes off."

"What?  _ Why _ ?"

"Would you like to find out or not?" Stine retaliates. Normally he'd be upfront and tell him, but right now he wants to surprise Slappy. "I need a 'yes,' not a 'sure' or 'yeah,' okay?"

"Alright, yes, you can take my clothes off, what is happening?" Slappy responds rather loudly, loosening his tie a bit for easier removal.

Stine nods rather sarcastically. "Mm-hm. I _also_ give you permission to be quiet. Hannah's sleeping."

In fact she wasn't sleeping. She snuck out to hang with Zach and Champ an hour ago.

Stine begins unbuttoning Slappy's suit coat, before moving to sit next to him on the bed. Slappy moves to face him, cross-legged. Stine then moves his hands to smooth over Slappy's sides, and a little bit of his back too. Slappy giggles at the feeling, thinking the stimulation his body is feeling is tickles. "Is this all?" He asks. "Why did you need permission to-  _ Oh _ ."

Stine had smoothed over a specific place on Slappy's lower waist that sent his whole body rigid. He now knows the feeling isn't him being ticklish. Stine nods, humming a bit before going for that place, harder but still gentle. Slappy lets his eyes close whines, a little pathetically, before snapping his eyes open and staring Stine down. "What was that?" 

Stine pauses when Slappy talks. "That, I believe, would be your Erogenous Zone," He responds. "A part of your body that is oversensitive and can cause... Um,  _ excitement _ ."

"So that's what this is?" Slappy questions further. "I'm just excited?"

Stine lifts up Slappy and places him further on the bed, his head resting on a pillow. "Well, excited in a different way. I'll show you in a moment." Stine crawls to sit across from Slappy, who he has to tell to relax when he approaches him. 

Stine tends to Slappy's E-Zone a little more, which causes Slappy to whine again. "It's kinda funny that that's your Erogenous Zone, when right below it..." Stine moves his hand down to pressure Slappy's groin, who gasps at the feeling. "Is what I was talking about ."

Slappy lets out another pathetic and high-pitched whine, before moving his hand to cover his mouth. Stine laughs a little bit. "What's so funny?" he asks, trying to ignore the current feeling in his crotch.

"Ah, nothing, I just didn't expect those kinds of sound coming out of you. Anyway..." Stine continues to massage Slappy through his pants, before deciding it's time to shed some clothes. He sits Slappy up, taking off his dress coat before beginning to unbutton Slappy's shirt.

Slappy watches as Stine unbuttons his shirt. "Is being unclothed supposed to heighten the experience?" He asks as he takes off his tie.

Stine shrugs, stopping to look at Slappy. "It's supposed to, but if you prefer we keep your shirt on that's fine too."

Slappy nods, then scoots back on the bed. "I'd prefer my shirt stay on."

"Okay, fine with me," Stine says, then looks at Slappy's pants. "But what's not up for debate is your pants. They need to come off for this to work. Unless you want to stop-"

"No! No, keep going," Slappy pleads, unsure of what he's feeling but he likes it and hopes there's more. Stine nods, laughing to himself, before taking Slappy's legs and pulling the pants off his body.

Slappy's penis looks far different from his own, almost looking a fluorescent green. Stine examines it for a moment, noting that it looks like a little slippery tentacle. Compared to his own body it's just over the size of Stine's ring finger. And underneath it is a small entrance, too far forward to be a butthole since Slappy doesn't have one of those. Stine experimentally rubs the tentacle with the back of his finger, and Slappy  _ responds _ , throwing his head back and letting out a high-pitched keen. His legs fall further apart, and his hips gently buck up for more friction. Stine giggles at the sight, then pulls his hand away. "So Hannah was right..." Stine comments smugly.

When Slappy comes back, he looks up at Stine. "About... What?"

"That you're a bottom," Stine states, moving to rummage through his bedside drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Slappy sits up some. " _ What _ ?! Why would she even talk about that?" 

"Teenagers are weird these days," Stine comments. "Shipping real people. Really." Slappy lays back down, contemplating how he'll get back to his sister after this.

Stine pours an amount of the lube on his fingers, then rubs it on three of them. Slappy watches intently, confused but excited, moving to sit up but Stine pushes him back down. "Nope, just let it happen. Relax."

Slappy nods his head, then feels his legs being pulled apart, and a cold finger circling his entrance. He gasps, attempting to move back from the touch, and Stine pulls his fingers away. "I'm sorry, did you change your mind? I'll stop if you want," Stine says. 

"No, I was just scared," Slappy replies. "It took me by surprise. I wanna know what this is."

"Okay," Stine replies.

Stine then starts to circle Slappy's entrance again, gently pushing against it. "Shh, relax," Stine soothes. "Just breathe."

The finger enters Slappy and he gasps. His eyes are squeezed shut, anticipating pain, but he does as Stine told him to and relaxes. The finger begins moving, stretching him out some, looking for the prostate. Due to Slappy's size it wasn't difficult to find, even though it just slightly grazes past it Slappy moans again, gripping the sheets below him. His tentacle-shaped dick starts squirming, desperate for friction. 

However, Stine ignores it for sticking another finger into Slappy. He starts to scissor him, and Slappy writhes underneath him, squeaking and moaning. Stine laughs at how high-pitched the noises are compared to Slappy's voice.

"What are you- ohh,  _ ohh _ !" Slappy stops mid-sentence when Stine starts thrusting his two fingers deeper into his body, aiming for his prostate, which when found causes Slappy's back to arch. "Pa- _ Ahh _ !" Slappy tries to talk but he can't form words with the amount of pleasure he's feeling. 

' _A screamer_ ,' Stine thinks to himself. "Well? Does it feel good?"

Stine knows full well that Slappy is in no capacity to speak. Instead, Slappy nods, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to reach for Stine's wrist to pull his fingers in farther, hinting that he wants it faster, and Stine obliges.

Slappy quickly covers his mouth to quiet the sounds when Stine adds a third finger and starts picking up the pace. 

Slappy's entire body moves from the force of Stine's finger thrusts. His moans and screams are filtered by his hands as Stine studies Slappy's entire body. His cheeks are flushed, along with his ears and nose; his button-down shirt is wrinkled and unbuttoned, bunching up underneath him with every movement; his legs are spread by themselves now, with his dick bouncing against his stomach more than ever-

Slappy screams one final time as he arches his back and squeezes his eyes shut. His come squirts from the tip of his now straight dick, pooling on his stomach and chest. Stine doesn't remove his fingers yet, but he stops thrusting them. Slappy pants underneath him, taking deep breaths as he comes back down from his orgasm. 

Stine, who long since decided to think of this as an experiment, has other ideas.

Suddenly Stine continues to thrust his fingers into Slappy at full-force, actually shaking the bed, and aiming directly at his prostate. Slappy screams again at the overstimulation, his drawn-out sounds hitching per Stine's finger thrusts.

" _ Ah _ - _ ah _ - _ ah _ - _ ah _ - _ ah _ !" Slappy pleads and sobs, tears falling down his face while he looks up at the ceiling. The overstimulation comes to pass, and the yelps and cries become more pleasure-filled.

Stine studies the submissive mess below him. Slappy's crying and vocalizing, how much the bed is shaking, and it only takes a moment longer before Slappy comes again, this time much more extreme. It squirts and spills onto his stomach, chest, and even some gets on his left cheek. Slappy pants loudly, teary eyes beginning to close after all the activity. Slappy's penis falls slack, losing its glow and becoming flaccid and dark.

Finally pulling out his fingers, Stine looks at the exhausted Slappy. "So? Did you like it? Looks like you did."

Slappy responds after a couple seconds: "How... Could you do that... With a computer?"

"Oh come  _ on _ !" Stine cries. Slappy gives a tired laugh, this one more raspy due to all the screaming he was doing. "And we should probably get you clean now, shouldn't we?" Stine stands up, walking over to the bathroom off of his room to grab a washcloth to wipe Slappy off.

Slappy is cleaned up, carried to bed, and is made to promise not to tell anyone. Stine goes and cleans himself up, then writes his thoughts andobservations in a notebook, which he then promptly throws into the same drawer as the lube.

The two never speak of it again, nor does Slappy ever ask any questions about what Stine does in his room with the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> if this fic doesnt become a cryptid in the goosebumps movies fandom then posting this was for nothing. thats all i want


End file.
